The Perfect Night
by LovelyBabe123
Summary: LightxL oneshot. This is my first yaoi ever, but I think it turned out okay. Rated M for language and the reference to sexual activity. Sort of OOC. Please read and review! :D


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is my first yaoi, but I absolutely love this pairing, so I decided to post this story. I wrote it awhile back and I didn't show it to anyone (Not even Erica. Sorry Erica!) but I posted it because I was reading some similar to it. So, enjoy and review, but please don't be mean...Oh and I couldn't do little stars for the time skips so I just used the single line breaks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, though I do wish I owned L and Light. I love them both. -sadness- The only thing I own in this story is the plot.

* * *

**The Perfect Night**

Light's eyes were locked on the sleeping man beside him. His raven hair stuck out in all directions and the dark bags under his eyes were highlighted against his pale, ivory skin. His thumb, for once, wasn't pressed to his lips, but lying beside his perfect face, as if he had fallen asleep thinking hard about the Kira case.

Light silently cursed himself for the thoughts running through his mind. He hated the way he thought about the young detective. He hated the twisted fantasies he had, wishing that L was his and **only **his. He just hated it. And he hated how gorgeous the man looked, especially now, the moonlight casting a silvery glow on his flawless face. Light just hated it.

Light reached out his hand and gently ran his fingertips down L's cheek, the handcuff pulling painfully at his wrist as he moved. L's skin was so soft, so warm and comforting. Light loved the feel of it, but again, those damned thoughts clouded his mind.

'_Damn it! This isn't right! I shouldn't be thinking these things about him, **especially** not about __**him**__!' _Light internally screamed at himself, drawing back his hand and closing it into a tight fist. He needed to learn to control himself better.

The moments slowly crept by and Light couldn't help but stay awake and stare at the perfect features of L's face. His eyes traced the thin lips over and over again, his mind yearning to connect his own mouth with L's. He was just too beautiful and finally, Light couldn't take it any longer.

Light moved closer to the raven haired god lying next to him. He was so close now he could feel L's warm breath on his face. He smelled sweet, like sugar, probably a result of all of the sugary foods he consumed daily. Hesitating slightly, Light leaned in and gently pressed his lips to L's.

L's eyes fluttered open as he felt something soft brush against his lips. To his surprise, he saw the auburn haired boy's face only inches away from his own. He sat up slowly and looked down at the flushed Light, curiosity written all over his face.

"Yagami-kun, you're blushing. What's wrong?" He asked casually, knowing perfectly well what was bothering him.

Light could feel the heat rising in his face as his heart beat doubled. He hadn't expected L to wake up and now he didn't have an excuse. He quickly racked his brain for a reply.

"I'm fine. Just…A strange dream is all." Light responded, sitting up as well. He was careful to keep his face turned just enough so L couldn't see the rosy color in his cheeks.

L pressed his thumb to his lips, staring intently at Light.

'_I see. He simply won't admit to what he just did. He was awake when he did it, that's obvious seeing as he was awake when I woke up, but he's embarrassed.'_ L quickly ran his thumb over his pale lips, thinking about the feeling of Light's against his.

"Light?"

Light was surprised that Ryuzaki had called him by his first name. "What is it?"

"What you just said to me, the answer you gave to my first question. It was a lie." L whispered, staring at the wall in front of him.

Light couldn't respond right away. Had it been that easy for this detective to see through a little white lie? He stared at him, dumbfounded. This wasn't going well.

"What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? I just had a weird dream." He retorted, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. He was going to do just about anything to get the god-like man sitting on the other side of the bed to believe him. He couldn't let L know what he had done. That was just out of the question.

L turned and gazed at Light thoughtfully before lying back down. "Very well, Yagami-kun. I'll see you in the morning then." He sighed, closing his eyes.

A sigh of relief escaped Light's lips as the sound of L's slow, even breathing reached his ears, assuring him that the young man had fallen asleep again. He couldn't believe what he had done. It had been absolutely foolish, careless. He couldn't lose control like that. Besides, he couldn't let himself fall in love with this man. That was just wrong, he knew it. But, as he looked at the sleeping figure beside him, he could help but think to himself that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so wrong. In its own way, it might actually be…_right._

He sighed, trying to push the thoughts of L out of his mind as he rolled over and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to dream. He wanted to feel L's lips against his again, even if it was only for a second, but he wouldn't let those thoughts invade his dreams too. Within moments, he was cast into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The bright rays of the early morning sun shone in through the windows, forcing the younger boy to stir. He sat up and ran a hand through his golden-brown hair before glancing back down at the other man. He was still sleeping, his face calm and relaxed.

The thoughts of what had happened during the night slipped back into Light's mind and he groaned quietly, hiding his face in his hands. He had really fucked up that time, that much he knew.

Sighing, he laid back down, facing the detective, and he waited. He really didn't mind waiting for L to wake up. Actually, he kind of enjoyed it. For some reason unknown to him, Light didn't mind staring at L. In reality, he thought that L was most gorgeous when he was sleeping. He just looked so peacefully and relaxed. That was something Light really liked to see. It just seemed to make his smile.

A small moan slipped past the older man's lips as he rolled over. Light's entire body froze. That sound…It was…It just sounded so…_appealing._ Light's body yearned to make L make that sound again, but he wanted to hear his own name being murmured in that perfect voice. He wanted to hear that sound again, but he wanted to be the reason it was made…

'_Damn it, Yagami! You can't think like that! You have to control yourself! You know better, falling in love with him is bad enough; thoughts like that just make the situation worse! You're losing your edge!'_ Light hated this, he couldn't stand it. He needed to wake L up, get away from his previous thoughts and continue the day, working on the Kira case.

Light reached over and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. His heart fluttered as he touched him. He groaned again, obviously annoyed with himself. He just wanted to wake him up, that was all, but it seemed extremely difficult to bring himself to do that.

Pushing aside his previous feelings, Light shook L's shoulder gently.

"Ryuzaki, wake up." He muttered, keeping his eyes closed so he couldn't see the other man.

L opened his eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He quickly ran a hand through his raven hair before looking down at Light.

"Good morning, Yagami-kun." He said softly, averting his gaze to the wall.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki." Light responded. He was sitting up as well now, his hands folded loosely in his lap. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man; he didn't want the thoughts to run through his mind again, not now.

L was watching Light carefully from the corner of his eye. He knew he was avoiding looking at him, it was just too obvious.

"Light, you seem troubled. May I ask what's wrong?" L asked, turning his head just slightly so he was looking directly into Light's face.

Light's eyes grew wide and his breath was caught in his throat as L looked at him. He could feel his face growing red again. _'Damn it. Not again…' _he groaned silently to himself. His body was itching to be on top of L's. He wanted L for himself.

"Nothing's wrong. I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm just a little tired. That's all." Light answered, still not looking at the detective.

"Very well. I won't force you to tell me." L replied, "Now, we should probably get ready for the day. We have a lot of work to do today." He threw the bed sheets off of his legs and stood up, the handcuffs pulling on both his and Light's wrists.

"Ryuzaki, we always have a lot of work to do. You say that every morning." Light said, getting out of the bed as well.

L looked back at Light over his shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes, you're right, I do. But it's true. With the Kira case, every day consists of a lot of work."

Light couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Light. He couldn't concentrate on anything except L, and he wasn't even sure what he had done all day. Even the amount of work he got done reflected his loss of focus. He was just glad the day was over and he could finally get some rest, if of course he could distract himself from L long enough to fall asleep.

They were lying in the double bed, Light on his side, his eyes locked on L's calm sleeping face. L looked so peaceful, so content. Light loved it. He knew how little sleep that man usually got and it almost made him glad that he was finally getting some rest every night. Though, he probably only did it because of Light.

L opened his eyes, awaking from the feeling of someone else's eyes locked on him. As he had expected, Light was watching him, like he had been the night before.

"Yagami-kun, I've noticed something strange about you lately. The last two nights, you've been watching me, and all day, you couldn't concentrate." L stated, quite impassive. His onyx eyes were fixed on Light's glowing red face. He knew what the younger man was thinking; to him it was obvious. "I have a pretty good feeling why you've been acting this way." He sat up. "Actually, I'm 99 positive my assumption is correct."

Light's heart beat was speeding up, getting faster every second as L spoke.

'_He knows?! Have I really been that obvious? Damn…I can't escape this time. He already knows, and he's going to force me to tell him.'_

Light sighed and sat up as well. "Ryuzaki, I do believe I know what you're thinking. You believe that I am attracted to you. Am I right?" He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his heart about to explode now.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I would have to say that you are correct. I obviously can't hide it any longer. I can see that. I was far too obvious." He confessed quietly.

L was quiet for a moment, his thumb pressed to his lips. His heart beat was picking up as well. The feeling he was getting from hearing Light confess, it wasn't right. It was something he hadn't felt before, but he knew what it meant.

Hesitantly, L leaned closer to Light and captured his lips with his own. Light's eyes widened in shock but slowly closed as he kissed the young detective back. Their lips moved together perfectly, almost as if they were made for one another.

After a few moments they broke apart, gasping for breath. They both had a dark red tint in their cheeks, but it didn't stop them from moving forward for another kiss. They wanted each other, yearned for the other. They knew they wouldn't be able to stop at just kissing…

* * *

Light laid back on the bed, gasping for air, his face hot and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. L was beside him, his fingers interlocked with Light's, their bare chests exposed. The white sheet was pulled over their legs, ending at their hips. Light gazed down at the raven hair god lying beside him, L's panda-like eyes staring up into his own. The corners of both their mouths turned up just slightly as their lips connect once again, in the last passionate kiss of the night.

L slid closer to Light so their bodies were touching again and rested his head on his bare chest. Light automatically wrapped his arm around the thin figure, pulling his as close as possible as he kissed the top of his head.

"Good night, Ryuzaki." Light whispered gently in the other man's ear.

"Good night, Light-kun." L responded drowsily.

Within moments, they were both asleep, perfectly content in each other's arms. They were perfect together, and the best part was the rest of the task force would never know.

**Fin.**

* * *

So, that's the end. I hope you guys liked it. I know the ending was kind of suckish and I apologize for that. But please review and maybe keep an eye out for my other stories. (Like _Please, Never Leave My Side, _my Toshiro fic that I should be working on right now. Heh...)

With much love,

lovelybabe123


End file.
